Scientific analysis often requires a unique work space apparatus for the various analysis steps to be performed. For example, chromatography is a set of laboratory techniques that are used for separating a mixture. Through chromatography techniques, various constituents of the mixture are separated, for example, by causing the various constituents to travel at different speeds. The separation techniques may be used to distinguish the various constituents among each other to identify the mixture. A chromatography apparatus includes multiple components such as pumps, detectors, solvents, waste collectors that must be housed together in a work space. Currently available work spaces do not provide optimal and efficient areas for users.